To Shine in Their Eyes
by DriftStar
Summary: My first fan fic. I am darkness, but i breath light. I want to be seen, i want to be heard, yet i can't be free of my impurities. To shine in the darkness that i conceal. Can you see me? RavenX? IDK yet but there is some StarxRob n BBxTer Read N Review
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** Omg omg omg this is my first story to scared. Thank you Skymaiden for helpin me. she was the one who told me to do a story finally,since i have been doing nothing but reading other's. Of course this is a Raven story, cuz she is the best!! i haven't decided who she will get with or exactly where i am goin with the story, but i will try my best.

**Disclaimer:** I dream of owning teen titans.

* * *

Glimmering Flame in the Night _(Prolouge)_

The moon shines brightly. But it will never out shine the sun. Everyone looks to you as a day of new begins. They even see you as the greatest of all hope, "God's work at its best, and "A picture of perfection."

Angel of hope, Bringer of light… Who can match innocence of that type? Purity that does not know evil thoughts, that is not taunted by one's own past, or who is so naïve that they cannot see the truth.

Always to be out staged, does anyone ever notice the true beauty in the night? Fearing what the mind cannot comprehend and not noticing the silent glow in the dark, the flame begins to lose its glimmer. But when standing beside the sun, can a match really be noticed in the light? What is a little "flicker" next to a star so bright, that even the gods acknowledge it?

Even if I put a façade up, that I can be as beautiful and carefree as you, would I get as much praise? But I cannot this intense weight ties me down, it is one with who I am. Therefore the real me may never be seen. And if so, I would be further unlocking the darkness within, as I bare the burden of shielding many from what lies hidden deep inside.

Compared to that, my dimly figure is neither radiant nor beautiful. Burning brightly I cannot, for in me, lies the darkness I fight. The evil you dread and detest. When the little bit of hope in the darkness brings nothing but negative energy, the slight sparkle of light slowly loses to the blanket of evil. Losing its reason to burn, burn as hard as it can, all that is left is to give in. Give in to the shaded figures that haunt even the devil's most terrifying nightmares. This weight is over powering, and it's suffocating what light I shed.

Forever, in the deepest of darkness I begin to lose my way. And I lose all hope, allowing sins to consume me. If only I can be free, free to give into the pleasures at which I dream. Emotions are the reality, at which I cannot generate in a presence outside of the mind.

My face hides all. Distant, yes I am. But, it is a must to save the lives of who I hold dear. Cold-hearted as I may seem, I am not. My hurt yearns for inside is set a flame, and painfully it burns, wanting to spread its warmth. But the fire's bright luminosity is contained, to further holdback its devastating shadow. Till all that is left is a glimmer, a glint of feelings in the actions portrayed and slight words mentioned.

So, I stand in the shadows, hoping that someone will see my faint glow. See the fire that burns dying to be more than just a shimmer. To see past the mask and into the heart that bleeds. Help me tame my inner shadows and be more than just a "flicker," but a powerhouse of strength and hope. Give me the will to stand not just alone, but instead with you.

I want to be noticed. I want to be seen. For me, my mind, my will, my faith, my hopes, and my dreams, I want to be seen as a goddess of light in this home of eternal dark. Who will notice my burning tears?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Plz tell me what you think R&R the next chapter will be up in a week or **more**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know I know! I did this type quick at the Spur of the moment kind of thing and I was just in the mood. This is the first actual chapter! Yes when i was going over it (not really me but my best friend) there were many, many, many mistakes. So I must thank my **PERSONAL EDITOR SkyMaiden**. she has been my best homey, since we were 3yrs old and i'm 18 turning 19 now. Dat's along ass time!! So once **thank you**. Oh AND THANK YOU **Gackts-hime** FOR MY FIRST REVIEW ON MY FIRST FAN FIC!!

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen titans, but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the clearest of nights when everyone was sound asleep, it was just another restless night for one. Within the large tower, resided that one lone figure. Not a sound was heard throughout the floor, yet sleep was never able to take hold. Behind the mechanical door was a room that held no light, but the glint of the moon's illuminating glow that was shown peering through the dimly colored curtains. Shining through the window, it revealed darkness at its best. A room with nearly black walls, a carpet in the darkest of violets, and a bed covered in black velvet sheets. Beneath the sheets, hiding from sleepless nights, resided a restless individual.

Obviously not deep in thought, but very agitated, the person constantly tossed and turned attempting to ease into a deep slumber. With the realization that sleep will never come, the figure begins to remove the layers of covers, revealing a very miserable young lady. Strands of violet draped her face as she turned to her side to gaze upon the red lit numbers of her clock. With her amethyst eyes she narrowed down on the clock, noticing that she had been trying to sleep for the past five hours. It was now 4:36am, and with a murmuring sigh she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She then, got up and made her way to the bathroom, preparing for the new day.

Exiting the bathroom, she walks over to her dresser, while taking out a new leotard and cloak; she glances at the clock once again. Time just did not seem to be moving fast enough, for this time it was only 5:19. After getting ready she left her room and made her way to the roof. At the corner of the "T" building, facing the horizon, she sat down and began to recite mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the words echoed in the air continuously until she drifted into a deep meditation.

Blocking out the world, she loses herself and begins to forget the world around her falling deeper into the depths of her mind. Nevermore.

She wanders the mountainous terrains of her conscious, searching for reasons of what drives her mad at this early hour. Searching through recent memories, nothing is found, but the usual; Slade attacks, Starfire gets hurt and Robin runs to her, Robin gets hurt and Starfire runs to him and Slade get away, Red-X stealing again and flirts with Starfire, Robin gets jealous and then X gets away, Beast Boy makes attempts of jokes and then calls me creepy, BB flirts with Terra, Terra flirts back, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their continuous Meat vs. Tofu argument…yup the usual.

"_Then what the hell is wrong?" _She pondered for a moment's time before calling upon her many emotions to help figure out the matter at hand.

Before her, stood several other reflections of herself, all in different color cloaks. Her gazed shifted from one of them to the next.

"Can someone elaborate on why I cannot sleep?" In her usual monotone voice with a hint irritation, she then raised her eyebrow and her gaze began to shift once again. When suddenly a voice was heard, she then turned to the direction of the voice, to a girl in a yellow cloak.

"Well, I think happy has something to do with it, obviously." Sarcastically she said, by the girl in the yellow.

"What do you mean intelligence...?" Raven questions her remark and looks to a girl in pink, who seems to be fading away. "What's going on?"

"Well, what does it look like silly? I'm fading hehehe… I guess I haven't been feeling like myself lately." Happy replied in her joyous upbeat tone that slowly seemed to be losing its perk.

"Okay back where we started. What the hell is wrong?" She asked again this time a little more aggravated.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that you are tired of holding back, and you have a longing to be noticed." Intelligence casually replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay if that's it, then why is hatred giving off these strong vibes?" Noticing, everyone staying a clear view from the red-eyed girl in the red cloak, she slowly backed away taking note of the light blue cloak in the far distance. Raven then teleports beside the cloaked figure.

"Why are you all the way over here when I called for all of you?" she asked the light blue figure.

In muffled cries the figured replied, while timidly backing away from raven.

"I want to be strong for those around me, but it hurts being alone. To always be misunderstood, they will never… will never…never know the real me." With a loud wail her sobs grew louder. "I mu-must protect th-them… from……me."

And with that, Raven knew what was wrong and left the girl's side, back to hatred.

"That is enough now," with great intensity in not only her voice, but her eyes as well glowed white and she continued. "You know as well as I do, what will happen. I have friends they understand me…us, they know what we must-. "She was cut off by a loud eruption of anger.

"Do they know? Do they know how much it hurts to not be free? Free to feel and express, to know that you are born in darkness and that people will never see the real you. Because of whom you must be and not who you are, darkness we are but what light we shed, is not bright enough to be seen. They will never know."

The winds roared as those painstaking words of Hatred's, reverberated in Raven's ears; she began to take deep breaths taking in the much need air.

"Sure they may not understand, but we should be happy enough knowing they are here for Me." forcing herself to reply as the immense power, began to suffocate the surrounding air.

"Should we be happy for just that alone? Don't you want more? It is terrible how strong I feel; in fact I think there is more to this feeling…I hate everyone…I hate loneliness… I hate…myself."

Raven started to recite her mantra once again, relinquishing herself of her inner torment. Trying to tame these strong emotions within her, the winds began to cease. Hatred gradually began to return to normal, once again in her normal state. And with this the light blue cloaked girl came closer to the other, yet still sad, she was now not alone.

"We are not alone and we do not hate who we are. Depression, Hatred freedom is just something you all… I should not have." With her head held down right before she was about to leave intelligence spoke.

"We can have it. He cannot hold you back any longer, only your powers can. 'The beast must be set free, if you are to tame it.' Only then can we be truly content." With that Raven nodded and took one last look to Happy who still seems to be slightly transparent, and vanished out of the depths of her own mind.

* * *

Opening her eye's she took the notice that the sun had well past over the horizon.

"Shit, I missed it. That's just great. What next?" with a huge sigh slipping her lips, she froze to thought as a barely silent chuckle was heard not to far from her.

Looking to the left of her shoulder, with only but a few feet away was what seemed to be a traffic light at first glance. She got up from her meditation mood, to get a better look at this moving street light who dares to laugh at her. His mildly broad shoulders were a bit slouched over as he tried to hold in his muffled laughter. His spiky hair flowed with the winds away from his perfectly tanned skin. Still with the great emotion of pure amusement, he still managed to hide one thing, his eyes. Hidden behind the black and white mask, were eyes that could probably stop any woman in her tracks with a single glance.

"_And of course this person would be able to do that, he's the boy wonder for Azarath's sake. He can do anything. Why can't he be mine?" _Raven thought to herself as she continued to observe her closest friend.

"How long have you been there?" Her eyebrow arched with curiosity of the moment of his arrival and her not sensing his presence. Only adding to the fact, of how deep in her own little world she was, and how much time went by for her to miss the beginning of a new day.

"About 5 minutes before sunrise. I called out to you a few times, so you wouldn't miss it. But you did not respond. I figured that, that was why you choose this exact direction to sit upon." With a hesitant look he waited for a response, to only get a muffled "Oh."

"What time is it now?" In her monotone voice, still wondering, "How much time actually pasted since she started meditating."

"Half past eleven. Breakfast should be starting, if you're hungry." Even he could tell something was wrong, why else would she be up this early and to let alone miss an "appointment" (to see the sunrise) she made to herself. Curiosity seemed to get the best of him because he continued on. "Is there something bothering you? You know you can talk to me." Inquisitiveness filled his voice, as he tried to move closer.

"Nothing Robin, just an everyday process." With that she walked away, taking her time through the halls as she came upon the kitchen.

Looking to the spot, where she once stood, then out to the sea, he thought to himself.

"_Damn, she can never give me a straight answer. Things are just never clear when it comes to her, always a mystery. " E_xiting the roof he too traveled to the kitchen.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, like always breakfast was never on-time. Instead, at the usual schedule was Cyborg's and Beast Boy's "Meat vs. Tofu" argument, in which Cy always won. Raven ignored the constant commotion and went straight to the oven to start the kettle for her tea. Moments later, Robin walked in, to stop the repeated everyday breakfast bickering of the two boys.

"That is enough guys. BB why do you always put up this argument? You know no one here likes Tofu." With the slightest simplify in Robin's voice, since it could not be seen on his face due to the mask.

"But guys I have been, most of the animals. In fact, I have been all of them. It would be like eating myself." The green lad spoke with great panic as he waved his arms around.

"Well, we haven't and we like meat," the tall brown skin male with bluish robotic limbs replied, as he placed slabs of bacon and sausages in the frying pan. "Mmmmmmm meat!"

BB went to the fridge, to pull out the Tofu eggs and bacon, so he too, would have a satisfying meal.

"Terra you're not going to eat that stuff too, are you?" BB asked the blond haired girl in dark shorts and t-shirt next to him.

"Sorry B, but I need real food, and I don't like tofu either." Sincerity and guilty made her voice tremble as she saw his eyes widen. She knew that it hurt him to see her eat animal flesh, so she kissed him on the cheek and in seconds a smile was on his face.

Raven looked on from her seat by the window, watching this continuous scene of déjà vu occur before her. Taking great notice to the affection they shared between one another and the many emotions that were shared. She wondered when will it be her time to express her feelings. Then suddenly, her attention went elsewhere, an orange tanned figure drifted in. her hair was magnificently red that flowed to the bottom of her back, green eye's that shined like emerald, but a voice that would annoy god of how innocent and childlike it was. Yes innocent indeed, and everyone knows that she had the perfect muscular physic, which she showed with little expense. Best of all everyone liked her or thought nothing negative about her.

"Good morning friends. Glorious morning, is it not?"Happy go lucky as usual, without a care in the world her voice perks with honesty.

"Yes, Star. It's going to be a great day." The boy wonder replies never lifting his gaze from her, and his smile never faltering.

Oh yes, Raven noticed. But she just shrugged it off and ignored it.

"Morning Starfire." Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra said simultaneously

"_Another day the same thing."_ She retrieved the kettle from the stove and poured the water for her tea, making her way back to the windowsill.

"Morning, Raven." The loud noise interrupted her sudden tranquility in the drink of her, as she had to stop and acknowledge her friend before.

"Hey." With that one word and a brief smile, she continued her morning process.

Ten minutes later everyone, but raven of course being content with her tea, sat down at the dining table for breakfast. Moments later they were all done. Cyborg, Terra, and Beast boy rushed to the common room towards the Game Station to play "Extreme Robot monkey Wars II." While, Starfire stayed at Robin's side talking about the latest celebrity gossip on T.V, as he read the newspaper on the latest criminal activity for leads. Raven realized she was staring at the two for a while, when finally she thought 

that she should get to finishing her Sherlock Holmes novel. She got up from her seat and went to the edge of the circular couch, picking her book off the table and beginning where she last left off.

After several minutes, the loud cheering from Terra, for the boys, was starting to annoy her. Then making things worse she kept glancing in the direction of the purple and silver dressed Tamaranean and the traffic light of a hero, who were giggling.

She knew very well what was happening between the two, all the titans and citizens of the United States knew.

"_God, I know where that's going, I'm going now." _Slightly disturbed by their current affection towards one another, she decided it was time to go.

It is not as if she hated them or her for it, in fact, she envied Starfire for being able to freely express herself, and find true happiness.

"_Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous." _She thought to herself as she felt a spike in her emotions, as hatred grew.

Then suddenly for the first time that day, the other team members took notice to her, as she was getting up to head to her room.

"Hey Rae, can you referee our "Super Huge Stink Bowl Competition?" Asked, by a hyper BB.

"It is Raven, NOT Rae, and no." she said in her usual tone.

"Ohhh, If joyous if I may par-take in the playing of the ball of stink?" stupidly asked of course, Starfire flew over in great excitement to play.

"Sure star. Raven, why not? We need a referee and you're not doing anything?" The green being, whined only to further annoy her and increase her short temper.

"I said, No." She said one last time before making her way out the door.

"She never wants to do anything. She's such a weirdo." He said frustrated with her solitude.

This was the last straw to her emotions that she could take. The metal trash bin was covered in a dark aura and was flung over Beast Boy's head. She disappeared to her room, to attempt to calm herself.

"See what I mean, a weirdo! Creepy weird chick!" he shouted as he tried to get the trash can off his head.

"Dude you she has a short temper! And if she doesn't want to do something she does not have to." Cyborg said trying to get BB to calm down. "You know you have to go and apologize to her, BB."

* * *

Raven knew she took it a bit far, but he was asking for it. And she needs to meditate or find something more calming to preoccupy herself, to get certain people/ things off her mind.

"_Why did they have to ask me to be referee? They couldn't just ask me to play? Even, though I wouldn't. I just can't do certain things yet, at least not without practicing my emotions without losing control of my powers." _She thought to herself and realized that she would need time off in order to completely master the powers of her demon blood.

She teleported back to Robin, to tell him that she would need about a week to herself, however when she arrived he seemed to be doing more than refereeing the game. Instead he was staring at Star the whole time. With a tinge of jealousy, she decided to take him out of his trance.

"Robin may I talk-," she was then cut off by Starfire dog piling him into a very arousing position.

"Robin, you see I won the slamming of balls of stink into their faces!" With too, much excitement you can see her as she grinded and bounced hard against Robin's hips.

"Raven, I'll have to talk to you later, about whatever matter that needs to be discussed." He stated with a short of breath and a face turning redder by the second, as he felt his member rising to the occasion.

Raven could feel the strong yearning of arousal coming from his emotions, through their telepathic bond. It was beginning to affect her, between her thighs. She felt the warmth of every bit of excitement that went through their strong connection. Feeling her emotions go haywire, from envy to jealousy, to lust, her blood flowed with power as she witnessed this sight. She knew that she couldn't take it anymore, as she saw things being lifted in the air. She had to leave and get in control of herself.

"I'll just leave a note." Just as she was going to walk out the door she was stopped, by Beast Boy.

"Raven, I want to say I'm-," cut off by Raven.

"Forget it Beast Boy, it's the same all the time. There's no need." She left and went to her room.

She began packing for her short temporary leave, packing all sorts of much needed materials. As soon as she was done, she began to write the note. She vanished to Robin's room and placed it on his bed, then disappearing back into her room to continue preparing to leave. With the current events she knew that she would need something to let her emotions run wild to further control them, so she decided to make a quick pit stop first before leaving.

* * *

Arriving at the desired destination, states from the tower, she walked into the store unsure of what exactly she was getting. Able to find the area of the department store on her own at which she was looking for, she still did not know exactly which one to buy. Finally, out of nowhere a sales clerk came. The clerk was about 23yrs. With piercings all over her face, jet black hair, black ruby lipstick on, and red contacts about raven's height and a little more developed than Raven in certain areas.

"May I help you?" she eyed her as if she was going to steal something. Raven ignored the look and just replied.

"Yes. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for, but I know I want one that is not too, big and not too small. And something that vibrates and can work wonders." Raven's voice spoke with a slight seduction yet monotone sound, as if knowing what she wanted and how good she want it to feel.

The girl continued to eye her for a while. Then, she realized that Raven was not just talk; when she came to the conclusion and that money may not be an option for this customer. A large smile then came across her face.

"Okay, well we have several that give nothing, but the utmost pleasure. We have dildo's that vibrate and some that do not, rabbits which have the dildo part and the two small bunny like ears that vibrate against the clitoris, and we have regular vibrators with remotes." She continued on as she guided Raven through the department, picking up the best of the best supplies and of course the most expensive.

"_Damn, this is a lot of stuff. I can feel myself getting wet just thinking about it."_ Raven had to take a deep breath to calm lust, who was jumping for joy inside of her.

"How about this, I'll just get these three and a couple of movies." The clerk was not quite satisfied with Raven's abrupt decision; however she was very pleased that she spent over 300 in toys and movies.

With that said, her communicator suddenly went off. She quickly purchased her items and teleported to her room. She placed the stuff in her suitcase. She ran to the common room, where everyone was.

"Oh My God! Raven, you missed it! Robin had a hard on! Terra yelled out from across the room while laughing hysterically, next to a red faced Robin.

Shrugging it off, Raven ignored the comment, since it was something she had already knew was happening. He coughed slightly, trying to obtain everyone's attention.

"WE HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS AS YOU KNOW!" he shouted looking away, too embarrassed to look anyone in the face. "It's Dr. Light. Titan's let's go!!" And with that the team was out.

"_Obviously he didn't go to his room to read the note; he would have thrown a tantrum by now."_ She thought to herself as she began to soar through the skies, to the downtown area of Jump City.

* * *

**Author's Note:** R&R i need to know hehehe!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** ok this time i tried to edit it myself and god do i hate doing it lol. But i was able to do the fight scene it took me a while and alot of research but i think i did ok. i hope so. thanks again Gackts-hime for the review and thank you as well BloodmMasterLink for the review da favy and da alert.

**Disclaimer:** i would be a much better writter if i own teen titans, so no i do not own it. lol

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously:

"WE HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS AS YOU KNOW!" he shouted looking away, too embarrassed to look anyone in the face. "It's Dr. Light. Titan's let's go!!" And with that the team was out.

"_Obviously he didn't go to his room to read the note; he would have thrown a tantrum by now."_ She thought to herself as she began to soar through the skies, to the downtown area of Jump City.

* * *

Now on with the story:

High in the skies, Raven and Starfire were looking out from afar, while Terra swooped below searching neighborhoods at a time for any source of mischief in the City. When Raven could not locate any type of criminal activity, she finally pulled out her communicator too contact Robin on the precise whereabouts of Dr. Light.

"Robin, where exactly is," she paused when she notice the large beams of light charging into the sky, "Never mind. We see him."

She began to fly faster, towards the area with Starfire slightly in front of her. As she got closer, she could hear the screams of the citizens as they tried to stampede out of harm's way. Into the shadows she went, landing softly on the ground, where she waited hidden from enemy eyes. Terra jumped down from her rock and landed a few feet from the T-car next to Beast Boy. Starfire landed on side of Robin, who practically flew of his bike in between Cyborg and Beast boy, to say his "never before said speech" and the usual team motto.

"Ahh Titans, how nice of you to join me? I see that, that 'Dark Witch' is not here, but it seems you have a replacement. No matter victory will still be mine." Looking down upon the titans, he filled the air with his evil laughter.

Robin took notice to the absence of Raven in his view of sight, however ignored the villain's comment. He knew she was there waiting for the right moment to strike, sensing her presence somewhere close by.

"Dr. Light, the show's up. It's time to put your lights out. TITANS GO!" With his 'one of a kind statement' the team began to act with those final two words.

First to attack was always him, constantly being headstrong; he threw a Bird-a-rang and two mini explosions at the sinister villain. Dr. Light blasted the Bird-a-rang, and dodged both of the devices. He then jumped on to a parked truck and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You impudent Titans amuse me! Heavens light shall shine upon you and send you to your demise." He quickly said as he leaped off the car, swiftly missing a charging beam from Starfire's glowing green eyes.

She then began flinging starbolts from her fist, she dived down towards him. He blocked every single one of her energy balls with a mere flick of his shield. Fighting light with light, Dr. Light threw down a discus right below her that covered her in a barrier of white light. Raven watched from the side waiting for a proper moment to engage in the battle. A car was flung across the street, however never hitting the target for it was blown up mid-air by a large beam of light. But in the mist of the explosion, Cyborg continued the onslaught of his attack, attempting to ram a pole into the villain. The impact was blocked by the doctor's shield; however he was pushed back due to the force.

Beast Boy took this as his chance to retaliate, morphing into a cheetah; he sped past Dr. Light's powerful rays of energy. He then leapt into the air and changed into a gorilla, to do a damaging blow. However, he was weakened when the enemy evaded his attack, and quickly blinded him with flashes of light. This is when Raven found her opening. Starting to strike, her eyes grew eye white as she flew into battle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted as black aura engulfed two nearby vehicles that began to levitate of the ground towards the offender.

He flipped in the air barely missing the cars and began to sneer as he gazed upon the dark being.

"We meet again demon. Last time you had gotten the best of me, but this time I shall triumph over your evil! I shall send you back to your darkness, for Light will prevail!" He cheered, as he shot large rays of light at her.

Raven glided in the air with swift movement keeping her 'cool,' and chanting her mantra as her dark power beamed from her hands. He countered her assault with a beam of his own. Both strikes were canceled out, but they did not wait a second later to continue their aggressive acts.

"_We can't keep going like this; I have to use more power_." She pondered to herself, realizing that she might not be able to hold back as much as she chose.

She shot dark energy bolts at him, but he managed to hold on a shield that deflected every one of them. She then formed into a human size black raven and vanished from his sight. Worry and confusion began to fill his face as he frantically turned around looking for her.

"What's the matter girl afraid of the light? Even in the dark you can't hide from the light!" A smirk came across his face as his conceitedness began to show through.

"No maybe she's scared of your ugly face. Let me fix it for you." Terra's rude remark caught him off guard, as the floor began to rumble and a volley of boulders came his way.

He was hit by the first few, yet he was able to fumble past cars barely missing the others. All of a sudden, she flung a immense rock out of nowhere at him, however he shot through it with a beam of light hitting her square on. Beast boy saw her falling in the air, and rushed to her before she could hit the ground.

Robin was once again ready to attack, preparing his boa-staff for his moment to strike. When suddenly his target was forced into a building and knocked unconscious by a gigantic beam of light coming from the shadows, where four red eyes lurked. A sudden uneasiness swept across Robin's heart as he stared at the ruby-eyed raven approaching out of the darkness. Finally out of the shadows, she placed her hands down at her sides, her eyes started to flutter back to its original amethyst state, and she fell on her hands knees panting for breath. Thoughts began to race through her mind, as she went through her previous actions.

"_Damn… I have to get use to using more power. I guess this is what happens when you start off rusty, I didn't even get to use fifty-teen percent of my power, and I'm practically dying of exhaustion." _

Raven could hear Robin's hesitant footsteps as he tried to draw near, however was stopped when Starfire gave him a 'bone crushing victory hug,' followed by the loud rooting of the team as they jumped for joy. The rest of the team did not even see her slight transformation, but he did. By the time he turned back to Raven she was already on her feet walking towards the team, as if nothing happened.

Robin tried to process what had just occurred and was ready to question her, but her actions, by his surprise threw him off. Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, he began to question himself.

"_OH. MY. GOD. Is she smiling? I must be seeing things." _Standing slightly dumbstruck, he became more shocked by her statement.

"Well as fun as that was, let's celebrate with pizza. I'm starving." Her voice sounded normal and of straight disapproval, however the glimmer of a smile across her face, showed feeling that she never expressed. _"I might as well have my last meal with them, before my trip."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach, to show she was hungry.

A glimpse of happiness was all he could think of until he registered her words.

"_She's starving?!"_ Now the Boy Wonder was just consumed by awe.

"Dude, that's what I'm talking about!" an overjoyed Cyborg said.

Robin looked to his clock and noticed that it was too late to sit and eat like they would have wanted.

"Okay Cy, go get the pizza while we head back to the tower to prepare to eat." Robin gestured, to his tall dark robotic friend.

"Dude, I'm already ahead of you." As he made his way to his 'baby,' making haste to feed to his hunger, he was caught off guard by a little green boy that ran in front him towards his car.

"Oh, no you don't, not without me! I have to come along to make sure I get my veggie pizza." Beast Boy said eyes on his friend as he walked ahead of him.

"Whatever grass-stain, just get in and don't poop on the seats this time." He said with a stern finger pointing at BB.

"Hey! I am perfectly paper trained." The green figure stated with an appalled look on his face.

"That's what you said last time dog breath. Terra you better come along to make sure he doesn't." he criticized as Terra giggled in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She ran up behind BB, and reassuringly patted him on his back. "Don't worry B; we know you couldn't hold it. But, I told you not to drink that king size soda before we left." Trying to muffle her silent giggles, they made their way to the car.

Cyborg and Beast Boy hopped into the front seats of the car, while Terra sat in the back as they drove off to the pizza place to get the pizzas. Meanwhile Robin, Starfire, and Raven went back to the tower to wait.

* * *

Minutes after arriving, Star rushed to the kitchen to prepare one of her Tamaranean dishes. Raven placed herself at her favorite spot and began to read her novel, but before she could begin she was interrupted by a questioning Robin.

"Raven, is everything alright? I mean, did your father come back or something?" He hesitantly asked her with worry in his shallow breaths, knowing of how taboo the topic was for her.

"No." Simply she said in her monotone voice, but obviously not wanting to say anymore.

"Then why were your eyes red, Raven, what is going on?" All signs of distress lost in his voice as the stern leader in him emerged once again.

He never got his answer, for a moving, pink, gelatin concoction with eyes appeared in his face. The orange girl held it in front of him, with a spoon to his mouth.

"Please eat the meal of celebration." Her smile was lit as bright as the sun, too bad his was not the same.

He did not want to break her heart by turning it down. Before he could get one word out to say his excuse, she shoved a spoon full of the dish into his mouth. Tears began to build in his eyes as he tried not to spit it out. Raven had seen the unfortunate event and was trying to hold back her laughs, but was failing as the remote and pillows flew into the air. Star was still watching him, waiting for his opinion. He slowly, but surely swallowed it and nodded with a thumbs up.

"Just…delicious… it was great." He could barely talk, gagging in the middle of the sentence, trying to hold down the food, while in front of the overwhelming joyous redhead.

"Excellent! Raven would you like some?" She asked ecstatically because Robin 'loved it.'

A smirk came across Robin's face as his gaze fell upon Raven waiting for her to eat the thing Star considered appetizing. Yet his devilish smile fell, when he heard her unfazed declaration.

"No thanks Star. I'll save it for later." She calmly stated, allowing Star to return her attention to Robin.

But before she could get him to eat another bite as if sent down from heaven, a miracle occurred.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Cyborg's, words echoed through Robin's ears, as if his prayers had been answered.

"Star I'll eat some later!" With those words he quickly rushed over the kitchen where the rest team had begun to eat.

Even though Robin was one of the last ones to get to the kitchen, he was the first one to get his slice being in dire need to take the disgusting taste out his mouth. About fifth-teen minutes later, everyone was either close to or already finished with their share of the pizza, but right before Starfire brought up her 'homemade meal,' Raven took action.

"Azarath I'm full. I can't eat another bite. I'm going now." She stated right before the Tamaranean could come back with the plate of 'atrocity.'

She went towards her room leaving the rest of the team to have a taste of 'horror's delight.' All except star had realized why she had left, but it was already too late for them, for the glob that the alien called food was already on the table, placed by the goggling eyes of its creator.

* * *

Raven was already in her room, making sure not to forget anything. She stood in the center of her oasis and drew her portal. After finishing the needed materials, she then levitated her luggage into the circle and began to recite a series of words of an unknown language.

"Shatramin Malayos Sequatrom Azarvaria" _(look I never heard these words I just made then up, just to let ya'll know)_

With that a blue light shined over the portal and she disappeared. The portal had vanished, and all that was left of her were sparkles of dust.

* * *

Close to death, the rest of the team fared quit well getting out of eating anymore of Starfire's food. Cyborg and Terra decided to play Guitar Heros on the Game station, while Beast Boy waited his turn and scanned the internet on the main computer, with Starfire hovering over him. Robin got up from his seat to get ready to go train, he paused momentarily when he heard Starfire's squealing voice.

"Beast Boy what are you doing in Robin's chair?" He arched an eyebrow to her question, wondering if she knew _"just because he always sits here and is the team leader, does not mean it's his."_

"I'm surfing the web Star." Plainly he said as he gave her huge smile, to not show that the 'Robin's chair' thing did not annoy him.

"Oh Okay… What is the surfing of the web?" Confusion was written all over her face and Robin couldn't help but to chuckle.

"The web is also known as the internet. And when I say surfing I mean to look through." He explained to her but continued when he saw that she was still mildly confused. "Well you can find all types of information online, such as latest games, celebrity gossip to almost anything. For example," he looked over her shoulders to see Robin watching over them and with a sinister smirk he went on with the conversation, "let's type in erotic."

Robin heard Beast Boys words, but it was already too late. By the time he reached them, Beast boy had already clicked enter and pictures had begun to fill the screen. Starfire watched on, as images appeared out of nowhere, and her eyes widened to the nudity and actions that they portrayed. Her face began to tint and Robin's jaw practically dropped in horror to what she may be thinking.

"See star, information, pictures, and videos too." After those words, Beast Boy couldn't hold it back no more and burst out into tears as he attempted hold back his trembling giggles.

"Ok… but why is she engulfing him into her mouth?" Embarrassed by the sight on the screen and the words she asked, her face continued to tinge into a deeper shade of pink.

Robin was lost for words as the audio from the speakers were turned up, and the remaining eyes of Terra and Cyborg fell onto the screen. Their eyes grew centimeters wider as they stud in shock.

"Well Star," he began plainly, seeing that he was loving this topic, as his grin grew more ample, "she is not really consuming him, but sucking his… private area. To give him a pleasurable feeling, people usually do this with the ones they love." His eyes glanced over to Robin once again, then turning back to the screen to play a video.

The images began to move on the screen, and all that was heard was the muffled groans of the man. If her eyes could get any bigger they would have, for the next thing that came to her mind was realization as she turned in the direction of a cherry color Robin.

"Robin, I notice this is the mating ritual of many planets that I have seen. Will you par-take with me in the process of giving pleasure?" That was all robin need to hear from her and with her last words of pure honesty and need, he fainted.

"Um Starfire, I think you should give him mouth to mouth." The green fellow snickered through his teeth trying to seem serious as he held back his laughter.

At this point the team held their breaths as the Tamaranean placed her lips on her fainted love's. Robin was in a dream state when he felt soft medium thin lips against his. He prayed to god that he wouldn't wake up, for in his dream was a very naked Starfire. Not quit awake, his hands grazed the figure above him. His fingers became tangled in her hair while his other hand maneuvered downwards. As his hand began to roam sensually down her back, he took notice to the edge of something that felt like clothing. Taking into observation that it didn't feel like what he saw in his mind, his eyes peaked open to see his green eyed beauty before him. He dared not to ruin the moment, but deepen the kiss and tighten his grip.

Beast Boy saw his leaders fluttering eyes, and knew that the leader was quite aware of his actions. The green figure broke out into his much suppressed laughter and fell on the floor. Cackles from Terra and Cyborg were heard after Beast Boy's burst of amusement. The sound of their laughter distracted the boy wonder from his moment of ecstasy, loosening his grip of the red-strands of hair; they finally broke their kissing for some much needed air. Still panting, they slowly separated from each other, while never loosing each others' gaze. They finally broke their stare of longing, as the laughter grew even more and Cyborg began to hackle out incoherent words.

"Oh shit… stop saluting her dude…we got it your happy." Robin did not understand Cy's words, but then decided to look towards his friend's hand to which it directed.

He looked down, to see his member giving a stand ovation as Star's hand mysteriously wonder upon it. He rushed his hands down towards hers as he got up and traveled to kitchen, pulling her along as she held on to his throbbing erection.

Starfire was in fact slightly ashamed, not because it was embarrassing, but she wanted to continue their moment of euphoria. When her and robin arrived in the kitchen, before she could say anything she was slammed against the fridge as his impatient lips pressed against hers. She lost her hold on his manhood as he pulled her hands onto his shoulders. His hands grew wild with curiosity as their lips battle for dominance. From her back to her waist, his hands never stopped as they made their way to her most sensitive areas. With one hand going up her thigh moving in between her legs, breaking the kiss she moaned as she felt his fingers rubbing against her very soaked panties. His mouth then pressed back up against her this time towards the nook of her neck as he circled his fingers around her nub. His other hand ventured towards her ample breast and began to fondle her nipples through the shielding material.

Once again his moment of enchantment was interrupted, not by guys in the back videotaping them, but by the loud alarm going off throughout the tower. With a loud groan he tore himself off of his heated temptress and made his way back to the main computer.

"Shit we were so close." He whispered under his breath, as he looked up to the image his member began to lower as his anger rapidly grew. "Red-X is at it again, this time at the warehouse lab distract."

No more words or audible snickers were heard, for they knew that Red-X was one of Robin's greatest obsessions. The team quickly left, not yet realizing that they were a member short.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the lab a dark figure stood as he held his objective in his hand, making mental notes to himself as he waited for his 'guests.'

"_Zinothium… check, set off alarm… check, have fun with 'chuckles' and the four other super kids… will do"_ he stepped into the shadow and began to patiently wait.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please Read and Review if you will it's mucho help ty's


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Omg this chappie took me a while. I got stuck like tremedously. it's not that i didn't know what to write i just didn't know how to go about writing it. well i hope you like it once again thank you BloodMasterLink, Gackts-Hime, and Mystic angels for the Reviews. For all those who keep reading but not say anthing plz Review i like feed back lol ty

**Disclaimer:** Same as last time

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously:

Meanwhile, deep in the lab a dark figure stood as he held his objective in his hand, making mental notes to himself as he waited for his 'guests.'

"_Zinothium… check, set off alarm… check, have fun with 'chuckles' and the four other super kids… will do"_ he stepped into the shadow and began to patiently wait.

* * *

Now on with the story: (Raven's POV)

Floating in the array of colors, waves of different auras zooming by, turbulent the trip was she focused her telepathy on her possessions. A gaping hole was now in her path, of the wide yet distant tunnel. A whirlpool of darkness in a rainbow colored sea. The small rupture grew bit by bit as she came closer to her final stop. The force of the cavity came upon her, and was now pulling her in with great force. As with a sudden blackout, then a flash of light as if gravity had now taking its toll, she was falling from the sky.

"OH SHIT," her heart skipped a beat as she shouted with all her strength. The pressure was taking hold of her body as she was free falling in the multi-colored, red, orange, and yellow sky.

"_I think I missed something, this isn't Azarath!!"_ Her eyes grew wide as she pondered to herself, and tried to calm her sudden fear as she grew closer to the ground, so that she could levitate out of this dire situation.

Finally obtaining a grasp on her emotions, darkness once again shielded her and her baggage as she now took her first steps upon the unknown land.

* * *

Listening to the quickly approaching feet, he began to grin under his black skull mask. The steps had at last came to a halt, and he could now see his prey before him as he lurked in the shadows. All five of them stood there, frantically looking for their opponent. But they never knew that he was right there, watching them.

"Red-X, I know your here, show yourself." Anger clearly evident in the Boy Wonder's voice as it echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Aww, what's the matter chuckles did I interrupt your nappy time?" His mechanical voice mocked Robin with sympathy as he emerged from the shadows, revealing his location.

The gaze under his mask shifted from the leader to each and every one of the Titans. The number of them seemed to be correct, but even he knew something was off. He began to list them out to himself as he tried to figure out just what was missing.

"_Chuckles, Cutie, Tin-man, Grass stain, Blondie…" _he stared at the blond haired girl for a while before he jolted back to his sense by Robin's usual words.

"Titans Go!" Robin charged in head first like a bull, plowing his way at Red-X.

The Boy Wonder reached for his staff, and began to whack it at X relentlessly. However, all of his attacks were blocked by another staff of the masked thief's. X began to chuckle as he began to question the leader.

"Blunder Boy, where's that Goth?"

"_What… is he talking about Raven is right there…."_ Robin was thrown off guard when he heard this, and X took it as an advantage to hit him in the stomach and push him to the side.

As X continued on, he came to a sudden stop when green balls of light came his way, and a smile immediately arrived under his masked. He disappeared right in front of her, and reappeared right behind her.

"Hey Cutie, came to give me a kiss?" He seductively whispered in her ear as her eyes grew wide with the feeling of his warm breath, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

She turned around with her eyes growing bright, preparing to launch an eye beam towards him, but her assault was cut short by the mass of red sticky tape blinding her sight. Her body was then pushed back against a beam, now immobilized by an immense amount of red sticky goo.

Robin was not really harmed from blow however, with realization that he neither seen nor sensed Raven's presence, made him begin to contemplate. He got up from the spot where he had fallen, and began to run towards the assailant as he took out his communicator.

"Raven… Raven come in, where are you?" Frustration and worry consumed his emotions as he sped after the masked criminal. _"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE??"_ He screamed to himself mentally, as tried to catch up to Red-X.

A stampeding green rhino was now thrashing towards the black caped figure. He jumped up, on a steel beam, making his way up to the exit. The Rhino transformed into a large falcon. Red-X then threw another glop of the red sticky goo, landing all over the green animal. Falling to the ground, the bird was then saved by a formation of dirt that appeared below him and then he transformed back into his original form.

"I got you B." Terra said sweetly as she placed him down safely on the ground, then levitating on a rock after the villain.

"Booyaa" X became startled by the loud voice coming from a brown and blue figure in the distance that shot off sonic cannon.

Managing to dodge countless boulders from the geomancer, he made his way to the mechanical man. He vanished 3 yards before he reached him and reappeared behind him, quickly placing an electromagnetic tape on Cy's hard drive, thereby shutting the tin-man down. X continued to evade the 

rocks, leaping every-which-way, and disappearing here and there. Finally, he found his chance and landed another batch of his goo on his assailant, along with the sticky tape to blind her.

Approaching the window of his desired exit, X turned around to say his farewell, however never got the chance to as he barely missed a Bird-a-rang to the face. Robin came at him, throwing hit after hit of fury. The Boy Wonder could not stand Red-X and to make things worse was that Raven was missing.

"What's the matter Boy Blunder? Friend left ya hangin?" nonchalantly Red-X questioned.

Robin's anger grew greater for he knew X was grinning underneath his mask. He then put all his anger into his final attacks, his blind fury got the best of him, and X dodged each one of them with ease. X gave him one swift kick to the stomach and an elbow to the back. He then walked away leaving Robin on the floor heaving for air and in pain.

"See you next time chuckles…and tell the little black bird I said, hey." And with a wave of his hand he vanished in the night.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, Red-X was already a mile away, teleporting through the air yards at a time. He finally came to a complete stop as he sat on the roof of a ritzy building.

"_Good night's work_," he thought to himself and started to snicker underneath his mask. _"Blunder boy got madder than usual. He's so hilarious sometimes… I mean how you could not even notice that one of your teammates is missing…. Well she's not really memorable anyways I guess…unlike the red head." _he stood up from his spot and took one last sight at the view and teleported once again. Now appearing in a large flashy loft, he then began to remove his disguise. However, as he was moving towards the mirror he looked at himself, and remembered something.

"_Who would remember her? …I never even saw her face."_

Finally stopping all thoughts of the dark unnoticeable girl, he came to one last conclusion. _"She's probably ugly… Thank god for the cutie."_ sighing in relief he continued on walking throughout the halls of the loft.

* * *

Storming through the tower, Robin yelled with fury, screaming out Raven's name with every breath. He rushed to Raven's Room, and began banging on her door. Without even waiting for a reply he barged in her room to find out that she was not there. Thoughts of several scenarios began to plague his mind as he continued his search for her at the top of the tower.

"_The roof is the last place she would actually be," _reaching the roof, once again he saw that his dark friend was nowhere to be found. _"She has to be somewhere… she probably just stepped out…yeah that's it stepped out." _Hoping that his thoughts could put him at ease, he kept on believing his assumptions.

But, for some reason he knew better, once again anxiety and rage took over as he rushed to the common room. Making his way down to the main floor, he pulled out his communicator.

"Cyborg, come in"

"Yea Robin, did you find her?"

"No. check the computer for her communicator, see if you can get a lock on her location."

"Doing it right now."

Cyborg sat at the computer, typing away, searching through city maps as he tried to get a signal on her T-com. Again and again he tried to find her, but he began to come to one conclusion.

"_It's like she disappeared."_ He couldn't think of any other reason for her to be missing, or he just didn't want to think of what worse could have happened.

Robin practically flew into the main room, and bolted at interrogating his half metallic friend for leads to Raven's absence.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nah man, it's like she vanished. I can't find her anywhere; she probably turned off her communicator Robin." Cautiously the metallic teen stated turning his head to his leader.

"Cy she can't just disappear… where did her communicator last show signal?" he motioned his friend to get it up, so he could have a try at finding out her last location.

Cyborg got up out of the seat for the boy wonder, but before he turned back to him, he sadly yet carefully replied to his question.

"That's the thing Robin, the last place she was at, was her room, and then she was gone."

That's when it hit him. _"Maybe she left. She wouldn't betray us would she? …No she probably just turned her communicator off and stepped out." _

"Cy, check Raven's room for the exact location where it turned off, and check if she left it behind, or if there are signs of a kidnapping. She may have been kidnapped." Robin's voiced was stern and he was not in the mood to hear any replies.

"Robin, she would've told-," the Boy Wonder didn't let his tin friend finish.

"That's an order Cyborg, just go… Beast Boy go along with him and see if you can tell if anyone else has been there as well." His loud voice echoed in their ears as they dashed off into the direction of Raven's room.

Starfire became worried, not only for her friend, but mainly for her lover's growing frustrations.

"Robin, is there not anything for Terra and I to do as well in the pursuit of locating Raven?" With her innocent voice, he came to realization that he was beginning to scare the others.

"Yea Star, you and Terra go check all of her usual hang out spots…the café, book store yea those types. Terra knows where they are located, she might have gone there." Trying to somber out his voice and attempting to snap out of his now awful mood, he looked at her with a sad yet gentle smile.

As they left the room, he began to ponder. _"Cy was righ,t she wouldn't have left without saying something… so she had to have been kidnapped, that's the only other reason."_ He began to replay today's events, trying to figure out clues to her disappearance. _"Nothing out of the usual happened today. She didn't say anything, that's pretty normal. Wait… she did want to talk to me about something, but it couldn't have been to something like this…could it?"_ Immediately he remembered hearing her saying something during the Stink ball competition. _'…I'll just leave you a note.'_

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy were on their way to Raven's room, but stopped right before entering. Cyborg had just finished entering the code to her room, when he suddenly looked to his green friend.

"Beast Boy. Dude what's gotten into you?" Noticing his friend was not as eager to enter the girl's personal space ass he usually would be.

"Dude, you remember what happen last time we went in her room, what if it happens again?" Fear consumed the green colored boy as his knees began to 'buckle,' after his words.

"B, that's not going to happen again, plus, we already got rid of her father." Reassuring the green lad as the door swished open. "So stop being such a big baby and come on." He dragged his friend with him as he made his first steps inward.

"Her room is too, creepy." He transformed into a golden retriever and began to snoop around for any other scents other then hers'.

Cyborg dejected a small built in light from his body and began scanning the room, looking for signs of a struggle in which, he couldn't find any. He then went towards her private bathroom, to check there.

"Cy, there's nothing here. No one else was in here, but her. Not that anyone would want to come in here." Best Boy stated.

"Well, there were no signs of struggle either." Cyborg said slightly bewildered. He then became surprised by his communicator going off.

"Yea Robin, Cyborg here."

"Cyborg, check and see if you can find a letter while you at it."

"Robin, there's nothing here. No signs of struggle or any other people, and there's no letters here of any type."

"I just remember something she had said about a note. So, she couldn't have been taken away… I'm going to look around here for her letter."

"Okay Rob. Over."

* * *

As he got up from the chair to begin to look, Robin changed the channel of his T-com to contact the other girls.

"Come in Starfire.

"Yes Robin?"

"Did you find her yet?"

"No, we do not have any 'hang-out' places to look left."

"Come back to the tower then."

"Okay Robin."

Robin was searching all over the kitchen and the common room, and still he did not find the note. Beast boy and Cyborg had arrived in the common room, and noticed that their leader was still searching for the letter.

"Rob, what are you looking for? She wouldn't put the note under the couch." The blue and brown figure questioned the traffic light friend as they saw him checking under the couch.

"Cy, I know she wouldn't. But it's a possibility it could have fell down there." His breath was staggered as he gradually became restless.

"Dude, it's best we continue searching later today, it's already 3:47 in the morning." Cyborg turned to Beast boy seeing that he was now slanted leaning against the wall as he tried to stay awake.

"No, I'm going to keep looking; you could go get some sleep." He replied as he searched around the television.

"Okay, but don't stay up to late." Cy did not even bother to argue as his started to grow heavy and his battery began to slowly deplete. He nudged Beast Boy and motioned for them to go to their rooms.

The boy wonder had search every inch of the living room and kitchen, he did not know where else to look. _"Maybe I should go check her room, myself this time."_ He was just about to go to Raven's room when suddenly the girls came in from the elevator.

"No luck Robin." Terra stated as she tried to hold back her yawn.

"Yes, we could not locate Raven. Maybe she will come home tomorrow." Star continued as she flew along side of Robin.

"Yea maybe, but I'm going to keep looking she may have left a note. You two should get some sleep."

"Okay. Night." Rubbing her eyes, Terra left the room to her private quarters.

"Robin, you should be going to bed as well. Are you not tired?" Star asked him.

"Yea, but I can wait Star, you should go to bed and rest." He replied with a tired smile before pecking her on the cheek.

"Robin, it is time for you to sleep as well please." She puckered her bottom lip as she pleaded with him to go get some rest.

"Okay, I'll continue searching in the morning." He whispered in her ear, then after giving her a gentle hug. "Good night Star," were his last words to her before he broke the hug and went to his room.

* * *

Upon entering his room, he glances toward his bed with relief knowing that sleep will soon come upon him. However, as he came closer to his objective, he noticed a white envelope neatly sitting on his bed with the name 'Robin' on it. His eyes grew wide as he knew what was inside of it. He immediately tore seal to the envelope, and began to read the message.

_

* * *

_

Dear Robin,

_I tried to tell you this earlier, however you seemed to be busy; since, your precise words were, "Raven, I'll have to talk to you later, about whatever matter that needs to be discussed." Mean while you figured that someone practically dry-humping you was more important. But anyways, I'm going back to Azarath. No, I am not leaving the team. I just need to fully learn how to control my powers and use them to my fullest. In addition to that, I need a break…a long awaited break. And yes, I could have tried informing you earlier once again that I was leaving, but I realized that at least this way I don't have to argue with you. Since time on Azarath is the same as time on Earth, I should be back in two weeks, most likely, give or take a day or two. It will be as if I never even left._

_Your friend, __Raven _

* * *

A wave of emotions began to flow over the Boy wonder's mind. His face became expressionless, for he did not know exactly how he should be feeling. Shock, anger, irritation, relief, he was confused by so many emotions and yet no way to convey them all at once. But the one that stuck out to him the most was irritation. So many things were troubling his mind; the fact that he put his arousal before his best friend, how he didn't notice she that she had left until a thief had informed him, the fact that she left without permission not even asking him first, and the worst part was her last words in the letter, "_'It will be as if I was never even left.'_''

The only thing he could think of was the questions that now plagued his mind. _"Was I that oblivious to her presence? How could I be so stupid?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** God did this chappie take me forever. Ty for the reviews EveryOne. too tired to thank yall all single handedly now.

**Disclaimer:** No i don't own shit to my name...just this story hehehe.

* * *

Chapter 4

Previously

A wave of emotions began to flow over the Boy wonder's mind. His face became expressionless, for he did not know exactly how he should be feeling. Shock, anger, irritation, relief, he was confused by so many emotions and yet no way to convey them all at once. But the one that stuck out to him the most was irritation. So many things were troubling his mind; the fact that he put his arousal before his best friend, how he didn't notice she that she had left until a thief had informed him, the fact that she left without permission not even asking him first, and the worst part was her last words in the letter, "_'It will be as if I was never even left.'_''

The only thing he could think of was the questions that now plagued his mind. _"Was I that oblivious to her presence? How could I be so stupid?"_

* * *

Now on with the story

Finally hitting the ground, she could already see that this was not the place she once called home. She looked back to the sky from which she came, to see that this unknown land that she accidentally came across had not one, but two Suns. Each with its own distinctive color, yet the radiance was nearly just as equal. Their bright rays claimed hold of her attention for the most part, until she noticed the glimpse of something moving nearby, in the corner of her eye. She never looked down from the eternal lights in the sky; however her gaze never faltered as she stood weary of the shadowy figure watching over her in the distance.

She tried to ignore its harsh eyes from afar. Playing it cool, she continued to view her surroundings, and making sure that whoever or whatever was staring at her, was not aware that she knew they were watching. Taking note that they were hiding in the near depths of the darkened groove that seemed to filter little light, she continued to inspect her surroundings. She noticed that the grass was green, and the air was fresh with the fragrance of spring water, which was bound to be close by. However, the land was empty for some odd reason. The only known living thing that she could; see was the plant life, and whatever it was that lurked in that eerie forest. Yet, other than those dark woods, her surrounding was calm and tranquil.

Her self-awareness grew as the figure's gaze never lifted off her. She glanced once again through the corner of her eye. She was barely able to make out her stalkers eyes, for they were as black as onyx. She only noticed them due to the reflection from the suns' eternal rays. Finally, she turned around towards the forest, to see if she could get a better look at her predator, but still, she could not see anything. All she knew was that who or whatever it was, was still there, just watching. She knew she was getting nowhere trying to use her eyes, so she tried to sense the presence out. She wanted to know their intensions, whether they were good or bad. Empathy was her only option; however when she tried to sense their emotions fear began to consume her as she felt the horror of their pure animalistic thirst for blood.

"_What the hell is that thing?"_ She questioned herself as she slowly backed away in fear that it may come after her, however it never moved. But just stood there watching as if it was waiting for something.

"_Whatever it is, it's not moving…and doesn't mean I should be doing the same or waiting for it to come out."_ With that last thought a veil of darkness began to cover her and her luggage, and she lifted into the air moving further and further away from the mischievous creature. _"I don't know what that was, but I know one thing I don't really I want to know… Well at least not first hand. But first, I need to find out where the hell I am?"_

Flying as fast as she can, she searched from the skies for any signs of human and/or any type of civilization. She peeked back over her shoulder to take another look at the solar duo in the sky. In what seemed to be only but minutes of her soaring through the skies were actually hours, as seen by the new positions of the two huge luminous stars. Time was moving faster then what she would have expected, she began to wonder exactly how long have she been on this planet.

* * *

Knocking on the door was heard from within the article filled red painted bed room of the traffic light leader's. He groggily woke up from his slumber, barely opening his eye's, he kicked his feet over the edge of the bed, and sat up. Walking over to the door, he peered towards his nightstand to see the time.

"_Damn talk about over sleeping, it's already 1:25pm."_ He looked back towards the door and continued the brief distance.

"Good after noon Star, what happen?" Greeting the girl that stood before him his ears began to perk up by her loud child like voice.

"It is a brand new day. Cyborg is making the breakfast of feast. We must hurry to continue the search for Raven, shall we not?" The red head him smile grew ten folds as she pulled him along the way to the kitchen.

Underneath the mask, Robin's darkened with sadness as he remembered their mysterious friend's note. Emotions began to once again flutter through him as he was dragged to the dining area. His mind then fell into a deep daze, full of anxiety, with hints of anger and depression. All eyes were now on him as he sat at the table.

"Breakfast is almost done." Cyborg said trying to keep an upbeat atmosphere even though as much as he tried, he knew it wouldn't help as much as he wanted.

None of them wanted to bring up the current situation, however Terra knew it was bound to come up as today's hot topic.

"So Robin, did find out anything last night after we went to bed?" Hesitantly she managed to ask him, yet concern was written all over her face since she knew that this topic may not go in a good direction.

"Yea," with that one word silence filled the room and everyone looked towards him in curiosity. "She left a note like I said last night. She had something to do, she not coming be back for about two weeks." He did not want to go any further into the topic.

"Dude, so Raven just up and left? Where did she say she was going? And why?" Beast boy high pitch raspy voice was heard throughout everyone ears as he questioned Robin waving his arms around in a panic.

"BB, she left the note and she said she was coming back, so don't worry about it. I know it seems a little suspicious for her; however she has always kept her word." Trying to stay optimistic, he let one of his sincerest smiles grace his face as he continued to hold back his inner torment.

Cyborg had seen right through Robin's well played acted, and after knowing Raven for so long he knew that she wouldn't do something as dramatic as this, without even giving full knowledge or at least half. _"Robin, what are you not telling us?"_ He placed the food down on the table and every started to dig in.

Moments later, they finished their food and went on to their everyday routines. Instead of reading the newspaper, Robin got up from his seat and started walking back to his room to freshen up, however he was stop by Cy's serious voice.

"What did the note really say, Robin?" Turning around to face his friend, Robin knew he couldn't hide the truth from him, Raven's 'big brother.'

"Like I said Cy, she's not going to be back for two weeks…"

"And?" the metallic teen pushed on wanting to know more about the situation.

"… She went back to Azarath, something about wanting to express herself more, use her powers to its full extent." The masked leader said all he had to, yet the bold figure before him had an idea that there was something else.

"Okay… but something is obviously bothering you. Are you sure that all… what else did the letter say Rob?" Cyborg was no longer stern, yet slightly worried for what his friend was hold from him.

"Nothing important, just keep everyone out of her room while she is gone. That's it." There was no need to tell anyone of the last lines in the letter and he knew that. He turned and slide into his room without any other word.

* * *

Finally, setting her sight on the city type of community before her, she looked back one last time to see if the wide spread forest was still in range of her view. That place was one, in which she did not want to go back to.

As she landed from the air, all eyes were now on her. Her dark blue cloak stood out, and everyone noticed that she was not from around there.

Even with the sudden stares, she felt as if nothing had changed from when she was one earth. She was once again an outcast. She knew they were talking about her as she felt their curiosity and disapproval grow within them. The voices grew louder and the glares became more trivial. Her being, was a mystery to them. The citizens seem to be all of which human, however they had minor differences.

"_Azarath, do I hate this feeling. I want to know where I am… but who can I talk to without them trying to pin me to a cross and burning me?"_ Contemplating, she then tugged down her hood making sure no one noticed her uneasiness. _"There's someone who seems nice enough. I'll just ask him."_

"Um, excuse me-" She cut herself off when the person in front of her turned around. Suddenly losing her voice, she was mesmerized by his delicate yet strong features.

He stood at around six feet tall, Caramel skin tone, with lime colored eyes, he had shoulder length shaggy bleach blond hair with red highlights, and a lightly toned swimmers body. Raven could have sworn she had just gone to heaven, but she was knocked back down to earth when his smooth manly voice began to send shivers down her spine.

"Yes..?" That was all he said and Raven was blushing and staring, like she just got caught in the cookie jar.

"_I must be dreaming. Talk about love at first sight." _Her mouth gapping, every time she opened her mouth she would suddenly lose her train of thought. Her baggage once again began to drift in the air for she became overwhelmed with excitement. Within her lust and happy were going wild. The unpleasant whispers began to once again liven; she closed her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to regain her composer once again. And before she could open them, the stranger began to ask another question.

"Excuse me, miss… but did you need something? You don't seem to be from around here." He seemed slightly annoyed that she didn't answer him the first time he spoke, and was now looking as if he didn't want to be bothered. The luggage fell to the floor and she snapped open her eyes to begin her reply.

"Yes… I think I seem to have gotten lost would you tell me, where am I?" She was weary that by telling him she was not from this planet, she might end up causing uproar. So she decided to keep her question simple.

"This is the City of Rayna… What are you looking for?" His question was simple; however the answer she wanted to give would seem far from normal.

"Nothing, thank you." She walked away, not knowing where to go. She then began to wander the city.

Raven was only walking around for a short time, however it was all ready night and the stars filled the sky. With no shelter to sleep under, she didn't want to be a bother to anyone and she didn't know the planet's form of currency to pay for a place to stay, let alone food to eat. So she went to the only place that no one would notice her…

* * *

"_He saw her there waiting with little patience, yearning with desire, but most of all, he saw the fire in her eyes that burned just for him. He knew she wanted him, and she knew he felt the same. She never moved from the bed. She just stood there watching his body glisten from the drops of his recent shower. Hesitantly she wanted to breath his name however, her fear held her back from being taking over by her tremendous amount passion leaking from her unseen lips. She closed her eyes to get a hold on herself, but it didn't help much because she could sense his presence getting closer with every breath. All hope of concentration was lost when she felt his hand brush against her thighs. Her eyes flew open as she took in a sharp breath from his sudden touch. And as soon as she opened her eyes, his ocean blues glared at her lavender gems with heat._

_Slowly her hand floated to his delicate features whilst bringing his lips closer to hers. As he placed his hand to the back of her neck, he began to lay feather kisses upon her lips. She indulged in his sensual lips and showed no mercy as she deepened into their sexual desires. Their tongues became wild as they battled for dominance. His hands began to roam to new places, and her burning sensation grew immense._

_His hand moved down lower back, unzipping her leotard, slipping it down her waist. Her hand gently caressed his muscular figure as it made its way to his falling towel. God did he know how to solute a woman as his member stood high and stern after being released from its shielded cloak. He broke the kiss and pushed her down on the bed. His hands rushed to the last piece of clothing that separated them from their intimate night session. Pulling off the rest of her leotard along with her panties, he moved his way back up to her lips but, before their lips touched she began to question him._

"_What about Star?"_

"_I couldn't be with her. She wasn't the one I loved. I love you, and only you Raven." He didn't give her another chance to speak as he dove right in furiously with all his might._

_His intense emotions overpowered her, and hers was on the verge of blowing as fuse as she felt his member pressing against already wet womanly-hood. His hands ran down her figure, sending shivers throughout her body. His hands then stopped at her bottom to thrust her up as he grabbed one her perfect mounds with the other hand, and engulfed her nipple into his mouth. She began to moan with intense pleasure as he circled his tongue around her hardened peak. Her voice echoed in his ears, cheering him on. He pushed closer towards her, gaining bits of rewards from her muffled groans._

_Feeling his member rubbing against hers, she further drove her legs apart as she was now too impatient to wait. But he took it as another chance to get something else he truly desired. He continued to kiss her as he made his way down, leaving trails of lust along the way._

_Gazing at her nectar as it drizzled from her inner most sensitive area; he delicately kissed her lower plump lips. His tongue glided up and down them, and as soon as it touched the tip of her nub, a smirk grew on his face. She wants this and he was going to give it to her. His tongue did circler motions around her clit, sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body._

"_Robbbiiinnnnn…" God did he love it when she said his name._

_His mouth became full with nothing, but her. His silky wet tongue traveled further down, into the depths of her arousal. Her juices flowed all over his tongue and were smeared on his face. He felt her walls clench as a small yet strong waterfall gushed within his mouth. Taking his last gulps of her sweet honey, he raised his body upwards and looked at the woman before him. His eyes were asking her, 'are you ready?' But she just gave him a smile. He began to move his hips closer between her well moistened loins. He let the head of his hardened friend rub against her nub, preparing her for another orgasmic rush. It slid down to her entrance, slowly making its way in. She drew her legs around him pressing him further in. She then let out a loud scream as his member filled her walls. _

_Pushing faster and faster, her breaths became erratic. Her vision was becoming a blur. She was starting to see stars. All she knew was that she was in heaven. She hoped this euphoria wouldn't end. The objects around her were becoming more random. A pizza flew in front her mate's face, with cheese dripping from its…mouth?"_

"Excuse me… um but you cannot sleep here."

"_The pizza was talking?? To ME??"_

* * *

Raven opened her eyes, to the caramel blur before her, as he nudged her arm, trying to wake her up.

"Miss you cannot sleep here." His voice was sincere and filled with worry for her.

Her eyes grew wide with embarrassment when she noticed the green eyed male from earlier that day. She opened her mouth trying to say something…anything. But nothing came out; she quickly shut her mouth and tried again. Same thing, not one word was spoken. Her luggage floated in the air, with one of them exploding open, right before him. Her underwear drifted in the air, then landing smack dab in his face. Her mind raced with thoughts of the current events.

"_Oh my God, it's the guy from early… Damn even the night's sky, can't hide his radiant sex appeal. What to do? WHAT TO DO??... oh crap was that my PANTIES??" Her_ face became red with embarrassment as she noticed that her lingerie hit him in the face.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I th-thought that it-, I thought no one would mind. I'm sorry." She quickly looked away from him, not wanting their eyes to meet.

She began to gain control once again, and levitated all her belonging back into the baggage, from which it came. She was just about to disappear into the shadows, when his hand appeared on her shoulder.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay at my place for a while. You're welcome to stay, until you find a place on your own."

"No thanks, I don't plan on staying here that long, just a day to recuperate. Thank you, but no thanks." Her monotone reply had a hint of anxiety as she attempted to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"No, I really don't mind. Please, it is not safe in the dark as you have probably heard the stories already."He gazed at her worried yet questioning her knowledge with his eyes.

"I can take care of myself whatever it-," he cut her off quickly trying to warn her.

"No the Darkness from the forest will get you, if you stay out here." His hand slid from her shoulder to her wrist, trying to pull her along.

"_So that's what they call that thing I saw? I knew it was no good."_ Remembering the thing she witnessed when she was near the forest, she was knocked out of her thoughts by the man holding her attempting to convince her.

She caught his gazed and decided to look into his mind to see if he was telling the truth. She pulled herself away from him, but never let her stare down. Her cold hard questioning eyes lightened up to his pure heart. He meant no harm to her and that was all she needed before grabbing her things and following him.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your slumber, but I had to make my nightly rounds, to secure the building from intruders…or worse." He was barely able to hear her, it was like a whisper in his ear, but he heard it. A muffled 'yes' aided to her nod of understanding. "I live two floors down; it won't be long before we reach."

The walk down the stairs was silent and neither of them could stand the slight tension of nervousness between the two. Once again he spoke, this time trying to start a conversation.

"You're new here, now I remember. I saw you from earlier. What brings you here?" His was so nervous he forgot. "Oh yeah, you said you were lost or something right…?"

Again she only nodded as she trotted behind him.

"Don't talk much I see… Oh yea, you might want to know my name first. I'm Alex." He turned around and held out his hand, waiting for her to do the same.

"Raven." In her usual voice, trying to hold back her excitement, she shook his hand and gave a glimpse of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Raven. Um…um excuse me for saying this, but… why were you hiding behind that hood earlier… I mean you're beautiful, es-especially when you smile." His other hand rose up behind his neck, rubbing it up in down as he commented her.

Her face darkened to the comment, red like a cherry, her eyes grew wide with realization._ "Oh sweet Azarath, MY HOOD is DOWN!"_

* * *

Little did she know, she wasn't the only sharing the same dream. Dozing off on the couch, Robin was wakened from his deep sleep, by a snickering Terra standing before him.

"Even though it's nice that we have some peace and quiet, since no one is back from the pizza place yet Wonder Boy. I think you should put that 'thing' away." Her mischievous eyes flickered with a secret she was willing to tell, as Robin's hands flew over his erection.

She sat down beside him with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Thinking about Starfire again?" With her words came realization. He wasn't thinking about her.

The dream and those amethyst eyes were nowhere close to hers. The dream began to replay in his mind until, he remembered those fatal words. _"What about Star?" "I couldn't be with her. She wasn't the one I loved. I love you, and only you Raven."_ His eyes now glazed over with shock, and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Terra saw his momentarily hesitant pause, and his eyes that seemed to look in the distance. She knew something was wrong and it had something to do with whoever it was that he was thinking about. But before she could ask him again, he cut her off.

"Yeah, it was Star… I'm going to go work out." He quickly stated not looking back as he got up from the coach. _"It had to be because I was worrying this morning… events just got jumbled up. That's it." _He glanced down at his communicator to check the time and noticed that it was only a 4:35pm. _"It's too early to be sleeping anyways."_


End file.
